deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Cong-Flicters
The Cong-Flicters is the radical extreme terrorist organization in the world, much more dangerous and lethal than Al-Qaeda and ISIS, in the world and the Secret World. These hard-lining guerrilla fighters take on the governments and agencies, including the Deadly Alliance, with their cunning car-bombings, deadly IEDs with military hardwares, and suicide attacks to spread fear and terror over the population, economics, and securities in the Western world. Origin 69 million years ago, King Khrangosaur have ruled over his own kingdom called Khrangistok, in a size of the State of California. His evil empire have crushed the rebels and would-be freedom fighters, enslaved thousands, and executed millions, using bones and skins for their disturbing designs for homes and decorations. His nightmarish paradise had come to an end when the meteor struck nearby the kingdom and turned Khrangistok into a dystopian kingdom with extreme famine, pestilence, and death. The people suffered with diseases and sickness for months until they were cursed by the coming of the Ice Age and became frozen in prison, ending the evil empire for millions of years. Many millennia later, King Khrangosaur and his evil loyal allies broke free from their icy imprisonment as they were being thawed by the sun and found themselves as their kingdom's grand palace was in ruins. His people extinct and the empire was totally forgotten by time of history. Enraged with furies of hell, King Khrangosaur blamed and cursed the Order Gods for bringing the ruins upon his self-proclaimed powerful empire with death and destruction and ordered his remaining warriors to find and raid the village for food, supplies, and new slaves. Instead, they've attacked the military supply depot with modern weapons and uniforms stashed there as well with food rations. With a single base have been raided, they returned to Khrangistok with a little result. However, this little result was soon to change when King Khrangosaur was visited by General Merikh Yashar and was convinced that the modern low technology and arsenal would be useful in order to bring the world back into Stone Age so that his Khrangistok Empire can return into its former glory. Stealing armored vehicles, battle tanks, airplanes and helicopters, and computers, technologies, and materials and munitions, he got everything what he need to rebuild his army and gathered all the guerrilla factions like R.E.A.P.E.R and S.C.O.U.R.G.E from around the world and readied for war against the government, the police, and the army from the modern civilized world. And thus the Cong-Flicters was born. On October 2017, the Cong-Flicters, along with the Warlords, have attacked Pakistan following the Moscow-Beijing Blackout and turned the country into a complete chaos when they destroyed the headquarters of Inter-Services Intelligence, seized the nuclear warheads and tactical missiles from the military bases and installations, and transformed major cities and the capital of Islamabad into war zones but it wasn't until the Deadly Alliance intervened and saved the country from turning into a biggest terrorist safe haven in the world with the help of NATO Peacekeepers. Following after the Cataclysm, the Cong-Flicters have retreated to Khrangistok to recuperate their defeat but they got tactical missiles and SCUD mobile launchers. But the war on the civilized modern world had already begun as they battle the Deadly Alliance. Activities The Cong-Flicters is the most savaged and extremely dangerous faction of the Sanctuary of Evil. Their radical insurgencies and rebellions against the government and its authorities have created a global guerrilla warfare and had plans to destroy the world, turning back the time to the Stone Age as many agencies feared that would bring a total destruction upon the free world. The Congs’ “Rebels” are designated to be the extreme force to be reckoned with, armed with a set of Kalashnikovs and armored vehicles from the Cold War with scraps. Along with their guerrilla tactics, they have strict military discipline and they are the masters car-bombs and suicide attacks with firearms and explosives from their low tech arsenal. They also bolstered their ranks from savage tribes and barbarians from Antichthon for their skills of ambush and surprise attacks as well with their actions of hijackings and kidnappings. The Congs’ terrorist cells were spread in Third World countries while hiding in big cities with their camouflages away from a prying eye of agencies and counterterrorist groups. Only the Deadly Alliance can find and destroy their cell one by one. Their main base of operation is the former kingdom of Khrangistok but where is the exact location is anybody's guess. Members The Main Leaders: The Seven Conquerors General King Khrangosaur The humongous Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex is the leader of the Khrangistok Liberation Army of Wrath and the founder of the Cong-Flicters. 69 million years ago, King Khrangosaur have ruled his powerful kingdom in a size of California with an iron fist, crush his opponents whom would dare to challenge him for the throne of their freedom, and exterminated his enemies from invading his empire until it was struck by a meteor that has ended his reign with famine and pestilence, reducing his kingdom into a wasteland, and embraced Ice Age when he was cursed in frozen for millions of years. 69 million years later, he broke free from his icy prison and sees his kingdom have become nothing but forgotten ruins. Furious with rage and anger over the fall of his kingdom and the rise of modern world, King Khrangosaur have declared war and attacked the civilian tour bus and the military convoy as they took their weapons, equipments and uniforms. With their arsenal in his possession, he became himself as the General and formed a guerrilla terrorist group called the Cong-Flicters and vowed to rebuild his former glorious kingdom back from extinction. Kalf Pangos The Dinosoid-like Pteranodon is the second leader of the Cong-Flicters and the leader of the Pangos Pterons. Kalf Pangos was one of the councilors of the Pteron Valley who voted against to make bridges with other Dinosoids which it makes worse for his tribe. Loyaled to the Pangos King, Kalf have taken over the valley by force, imprisoned the elders and the neutral Pterons in the Prison Valley, and eliminated the freedom fighters whom would dare to oppose him. Then, he received the advanced weapons and technologies from the Gendo Army and stronger and sharper blades and armor from the Tyrannus Army to increase and improve his clan until he was defeated by Tribal Dinosaur Rockers when they killed their king. After he and his Pangos Pterons were banished from the valley, Kalf still have the technology now reduced to low-tech and joined the Cong-Flicters, led by General King Khrangosaur. Rakor the Ravager The black Anthro-Wooly Mammoth is the third leader of the Cong-Flicters and the leader of R.E.A.P.E.R. Rakor the Ravager is a powerful barbaric warlord from the dark cold northern lands who seeks nothing but to plunder for foods and raiding small villages. But his warriors were thwarted by the Stone Cold Warriors many times and Radok faced and battled Mamthoth a long time until he was defeated and his barbarians were returned the northern lands but that doesn't stop him as long as he will do whatever he wants for survival. But when the meteor was struck nearby their cave, he uses it for his spear and armor as well to his warriors. Later, he joined the Cong-Flicters in the fight against the Deadly Alliance and their allies. Sultan Omar Taliban Harakat The Aviak-like Falcon is the fourth leader of the Cong-Flicters and the main leader of the Dark Wing Blade Clan or the Harakat Network. Sultan Omar Taliban Harakat have ruled over Dunesokuristan for years during his problem with the bandits, mostly from Jozafo Rafar Panjshir and the Zalazarka Clan, until he turned tide to solve the problem by eradicating them with Kalashnikovs and RPGs but it made it much worse when his men murdered women and children, massacred them all in retaliation. His mad reign of terror have ended when he was defeated and banished to the Realm of No Return, effectively ended his war against the bandits. After he escaped from the prison realm, he's reunited with the Dark Wing Blade Clan and will have revenge on them for dethroning him. Following the Cataclysm in Pakistan, he took most the assets from the former Haqqani Network and renamed the clan as the Harakat Network. General Merikh Yashar The black Draconian is the fifth leader of the Cong-Flicters and the main leader of M.A.Y.A (Militant Army of Yashar Alliance). General Merikh Yashar is the ambitious military leader of the most powerful militia in the desert land of Antichthon and conquered anywhere he sees it. An extremely brilliant strategist and tactician for his carefully plans for offense and defense and setting ambushes on enemy convoys and cutting off their routes to their destination. After General Ormsark's death, General Yashar knew that he was about be assassinated, probably by Syrak, so he withdrawn himself and his remaining militants out of the country and became a mercenary leader of his militia until he joined the Cong-Flicters as one of the main leaders. He operates very well hidden, presumably somewhere either in the Middle East or Central Asia where he seemingly impossible to find in and around the former states of the Soviet Union. Chief Nasty Drazil The Caribbean Lizardfolk is the sixth leader of the Cong-Flicters and the co-leader of Scales and Claws Network. Chief Nasty Drazil is better known as Bad Smell Black Lizard who is also the chieftain of the Black Lizard Lagoon and smells bad with bad odor while others didn't though they pretend not to smell it and they did. Chief Nasty wants the Mojos from other islands to get rid bad odors off from him but he failed every time when he was foiled by the Latino Lizards (Buck Mojo Jumbo, Dolku, Elapso, Tikool, and Genu Guri (Gregory)). After he was stopped by the Mojonium, he and his Black Lagoon Lizards were sent back to their own island with his bad odor smell is gone but with his nasty looking face. Furious but satisfied that his bad smell is gone, he'll fight the Latino Lizards one day for his payback. Chief Harook the Terrible Lizard The African Lizardfolk is the seventh leader of the Cong-Flicters and the co-leader of Scales and Claws Network. Chief Harook has many known names such as the Lying Lizard, the Grumpy Lizard, the Fiendish Lizard, the Bad Lucky Lizard, the Tyrannical Lizard and... (well, you get the idea) have been exiled for his crimes that have violated sacred laws of Sun-Tri. Despite having a lack of skills of a warrior, his leadership is much more fearful, relentless, and aggressive. He was motivated to conquer Sun-Tri with a massive army he gathered, numbered in hundreds and attempted to abolish the sacred laws but he was defeated by Kelpo Lucktail and his insane one hundred thousand cousins! After his devastating defeat and casted out from Sun-Tri once again, Chief Harook vowed one day he will have revenge on the Masked Reptilian Warriors. The Masterminds: The Opposers Colonel Taroko The Dinosoid-like Parasaurolophus is the K.L.A.W's Intelligence Officer. Colonel Taroko was once a magician of Khrangistok Empire until the meteor struck and the magic faded out then cursed in frozen for 69 million years. After breaking free from his icy prison, he became the intelligence officer thanks to the low tech computers, gathered any valuable information by hacking into the terminal from big companies and government agencies as well countering their intelligence to minimize their losses. His Low Tech Thieves and Hackers plant with false informations and monitor their conversations through mobile and telephone calls. Colonel Taroko have earned millions with ample profits for tracking down spies and traitors which he have sent his best assassins with his uncovered intel. Colonel Perok The Dinosoid-like Brontosaurus is the K.L.A.W's Defense and Munitions Officer. Colonel Perok was one of the commanders to Khrangistok Imperial Army who have keep the kingdom clear from rebels and would-be freedom fighters for years until the meteor was struck nearby his homeland, cursed with forever in prison by an ice age for 69 million years. After being thawed from his frozen prison, he saw the kingdom in ruins for eons believing that he have failed to protect his king's empire. Vowing to not let his kingdom to fall again, Colonel Perok has now the munitions to defend Khrangistok with artilleries and rocket launchers. His trustworthy Rocket-Propelled Guerrillas and Stingers have trained to shoot down armored vehicles and aircraft, using with heat-seeking missiles, anti-armor and anti-air missiles. Harrok The Aviak-like Hawk is the high-ranking member of S.C.O.U.R.G.E (Scourgers for Counterintelligence Oblivions and United Group of Evil) and the Master of Camouflage. Harrok is hailed from the Aviak bandits who is known as the Invisible Winged Warrior. Using his camouflaged cloaks for ambushes and to hide the weapons, supplies, and outposts from prying eyes of the authorities and enemy patrols. This cunning and clever cloaked criminal also holds his smuggling operation as he delivered the weapons and materials they need to carry out their terror attacks by crossing the border undetected and disguised it as ordinary goods that makes them very difficult to look at it; Fortunately for our heroes, they can suspect his doings and detect any suspicious crates on trucks and vehicles so Harrok have to thread carefully but be careful, agents, he can be hard to him like finding a needle in a haystack. Alhifar Alkhatir The Aviak-like Vulture is the high-ranking officer of S.C.O.U.R.G.E (Scourgers for Counterintelligence Oblivions and United Group of Evil) and the Master of Cash Bounties. Alhifar Alkhatir is the undertaker who buried the Cong-Flicters’ enemies and other factions’ enemies, collecting their corpses and gave bounties with bigger rewards to his clients and top assassins. His insurance policy gave compensations to wounded and killed troopers, reassuring them fair medical treatments and such while earning them with cash for numbers of enemies they've killed from battle. His Grave Diggers keep in check to ensure that everyone is dead or alive and inform him for their aftermath results. Alhifar Alkhatir also puts the bounties on government officials, reporters, activists, and of course Deadly Alliance for a billion dollars if they can kill them one by one. Rodall Aziz Al-Kharboom The Aviak-like Falcon is the high-ranking member of the Dark Wing Blade Clan/The Harakat Network and the Master of IEDs and Explosives. Rodall Aziz Al-Kharboom is the explosive expert who loves to blow stuff up with his handmade explosives. He crafted and build bombs with materials and low techs to make look innocent enough and bypass security checkpoints and developed miniature explosive device in a size of computer chip or rice grain but more powerful as 300 tons of TNT. His tactical plan was using dugout tunnels to target buildings and military installations and planted enough explosives to blow it up, wiping them out into a crater or collapsed the building to maximize the damages and death toll. Al-Kharboom was impressed by Sultan Harakat for his expertise and make more explosions as he moved from small ones to big ones like car bombs and Improvised Explosive Devices. Be careful when you encounter him, agents. He's a definition of extreme paranoid. Durgo the Black Sabertooth The Anthro-Sabertooth Tiger is the high-ranking commander of R.E.A.P.E.R (Ravager Extremist Army for Plunderers, Extortionists, and Radicals) and the Master of Smugglings. Durgo the Black Sabertooth is the scavenger who hunts for food for his clan until an alien ship landed on a snowy field and was amazing by the appearance and likeness of Sabertooth Space Pirates. As he approached them for close encounter, he was impressed by their outfits and shown Rakor the Ravager to them and he too was impressed, smuggling the supplies to the Almighty Empire in exchange of advanced materials they need for their weapons. Durgo and his Scavengers have traded with slaves and supplies on schedule but until it was disrupted by the Stone Cold Warriors. Now as one of the Cong-Flicters’ Masterminds, Durgo smuggled illegal supplies, slave labors, and weapons with well-disguised trucks, vehicles, and boats. Jalkar The Rakshasa-like Lion is the leader of S.C.O.U.R.G.E (Scourgers for Counterintelligence Oblivions and United Group of Evil). Jalkar was one of the brave warriors from the Tar Tribe who have challenged Targon the Terrible Lion for the leadership of the Wastelanders but he was defeated in a bloody pulp. Instead of facing death, he was honorably lived by Targon who viewed him as a worthy warrior although he was banished from the tribe along with his loyal warriors to a new land to the northwest. There he met King Vulgardo of the Vultario Barbarian Kingdom and discussed each other about “scourging the earth” upon their common enemy and they agree one purpose: destroying the world by raiding. Inspired from Targon's leadership, Jalkar have gathered the tribes of the northwestern wasteland and formed S.C.O.U.R.G.E to bring fear and terror upon the civilized world. Jeziba Mirgana The femme fatale Serpentfolk-like Cobra is the high-ranking officer of S.C.O.U.R.G.E. Jeziba Mirgana was the leader of a regime government militia who have battled the rebels and bandits but unable to stop Jacob Kobra and Viper Cobras until the regime was collapsed when her leader was captured. After she and her remaining units went underground, Mirgana came across with S.C.O.U.R.G.E and saw their savage outfits that looked “savage”. Pretty much disgusted, she gave the S.C.O.U.R.G.E a new look: leotards and jumpsuits made of spandex with a design of military vibes and boots and armbands. She is also considered a skill guerrilla tactician and strategic commander for ambushes and surprise attacks. King Slargus The giant Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex is the fearless and ruthless king of the Skull Dino Tribe. King Slargus was one of the children of the previous king of the tribe who have passed the brutal test where others have failed and died. Ironically, Slargus is the son of the king and he's the only one who've passed. After many years of glorious hunts and kills from the outside world, Slargus became king after his father died and sacrificed himself to the dead god. Now King Slargus leads his tribe to conquer Dinosauria as he vowed to please his dead god from Hell and offer sacrifices dead or alive and of course, bring absolute chaos and darkness across Antichthon. Colonel Gurgos The Dinosoid-like Triceratops is the K.L.A.W's War Machine Officer. Colonel Gurgos was a commander who have crushed the rebels and freedom fighters with brute force and his monstrous war machines destroyed everything in his path until the meteor struck near the kingdom, turning his machines of death into obsolete and cursed in frozen for 69 million years. After many millennia have passed, he broke free from his frozen prison and find his machines have become useless and wasted unless it can be reactivated by stealing materials from the military outpost and modified them into battle tanks, APCs, aircrafts, and boats, equipped with modern weapons like turrets, grenade and rocket launchers, and flamethrower cannons. Astonished by these conventional weapons, Colonel Gurgos will bring death and destruction in the name of Khrangistok Empire as he rides his own double-barreled tank. Captain Velkor The cunning cold-blooded Dinosoid-like Raptor is the K.L.A.W's Elite Infantry Officer. Captain Velkor led and commanded his elite forces with their extreme agile and vicious methods of brutality to overmatch his enemies of the Khrangistok Empire in cold blood. But when the meteor struck nearby the kingdom, he lost his many best elite warriors when the jungles were incinerated by the heat blast then it turned into a frozen wasteland and Velkor was cursed to be frozen for 69 million years. Many millennia later, he was broken free from his chilling prison and all of his elite warriors were gone and extinct so he has to start fresh as he recruits the best elite warriors drafted from other surviving tribes loyal to General King Khrangosaur and cloned them thanks for the assistance from the Ultra Science. Now Captain Velkor is ready to strike to attack on the modern populations, governments, police forces, and military army without mercy. Kalpos The Dinosoid-like Pterodon is the high-ranking officer of the Pangos Pterons and the Master of Hijacking. Kalpos and his Raiders hijack dozens of trucks and convoys packed with vulnerable hazardous components delivered to secret facilities. But these delivery trucks also carrying weapons and munitions to military bases while most of them carrying humanitarian aids of foods and medicines as they've crippled them to weaken their efforts. Then his Raiders delivered hijacked trucks to his hideout garages or warehouses and unload the stolen supplies and uses it as their Trojan Horses while selling it on the black market. He made a fair trade with Colonel Tony Kaffar of the Warlords for oils and stolen diesels for their aircrafts. Colonel Rezark The Lizardman is the high-ranking officer of M.A.Y.A (Militant Army of Yashar Alliance) and the Master of Extreme Tactics. Colonel Rezark was a captain at the time who led his strike units to hit hard on the enemies of General Yashar with brutal and harsh tactics and takedowns and effectively ending the rebellion at least for the time being. After the assassination of General Ormsark, he was promote to Colonel and gained access to his possession of chemical and biological weapons and information on U.S.E (Unseen Storm Ego). Once a radical commanding officer now a careful commander, Colonel Rezark have vowed to eliminate his predecessor's assassins and the Deadly Alliance with his deadly extreme tactics and toxics but his only weakness is doubts. King Vulgardo The Aviak-like Griffin Vulture is the co-leader of S.C.O.U.R.G.E (Scourgers for Counterintelligence Oblivions and United Radical Group of Evil). A long time ago, King Vulgardo was a mighty barbarian leader who have battled the royal army since he invaded one of their villages and plundered it for loots and foods. But soon he had an army of tens of thousands against hundreds of royal brave knights, slaughtering them like animals, and seizing the kingdom land by land until the royal king have been slain, taking over the castle by storm and kept the stolen treasures for themselves except the dead king's crown for him. Many years later, King Vulgardo was a little tired and bored of lavish lifestyle and decided to plunder more until he was visited by Jalkar and discussed about scourging the earth on their common enemy and King Vulgardo agreed about his vision and idea. Why care for the world when he destroys it rather than take it more? So he and his Vultario Barbarian Kingdom seek to destroy the royal and modern world, from savagery force to guerrilla force. He's very known enemy to Safari Warriors, Shining Knights, and Phalanx Phoenix Force. Tamaal Sheikh Elikhan Tamaal Sheikh Elikhan is the Master of Identity Theft and Forgery of the Cong-Flicters. His true face was lost after he received third-degree burning over 95 percent of skin loss following a failed terror plot in Karachi. After being hospitalized, his skin was unrecoverable and his face deformed to inner flesh and skeletal look. Elikhan believed that he would be extradited to India but was under the protection by the ISI and he was correct with that suction. During the Cataclysm, he was convinced that the Pakistani government was weakened by the Deadly Alliance's actions of preventing terror attacks and exposed to the global media, meaning he has no one else to protect him unless he joined the new organization for his facial reconstruction for identity theft in exchange of fake passports and documents, using with computer and copies stolen from information databanks wherever he can find. After he dealt his personal business, he vanished himself from Pakistan and travelled the world, looking for worth stealing identity. Stay alert, agents. He's the master of disguise and he will strike out his plan wherever and whenever he does and goes. Top Officers and Lieutenants Lieutenant Varpos The black Dinosoid-like Raptor with red warpaint is one of two henchmen of General King Khrangosaur and the master of archery and marksmanship with his crossbow and AK-47. Lieutenant Varpos is one of the champions of the Khrangistok Empire who hunts his enemies down with his bow and arrow, killed 1,500 warriors with arrows. He also tracked down all rebel camps and hideouts and executed them with his cruel and sadistic ways. Now he killed 786 soldiers with his crossbow and AK-47 during the Cataclysm in Pakistan. Lieutenant Gravos The muscled Dinosoid-like Raptor is one of henchmen of General King Khrangosaur and the brute force to be reckoned with. Lieutenant Gravos was one of the brave warriors from the Khrangistok Imperial Army who have survived the brutal conflict and singlehandedly destroyed one of the rebels. Fueled by his raging combat, he was in chains until he was restrained and taken to the arena where he “entertained” his crowd while he slaughtered and executed dozens of captured rebels and freedom fighters for a bloody sport. Then, at his last battle for freedom, he faced Varpos in combat and it was his epic battle he ever fought until he had won. But instead of killing him, he viewed him as a worthy warrior and Gravos became one of King Khrangosaur's champions. Now in the 21st century, Lieutenant Gravos will destroy everything and everyone in his path, including the Deadly Alliance. Pulkos The clumsy Pteron warrior is the top lieutenant of the Pangos Pterons. Pulkos is ironically the clumsiest warrior of the Pteron tribe when he was lazy and coward and a lack of fighting skills until he finally proved himself to be worthy when he was panicked and killed one of them before he face death or worse. After the death of the Pangos King, Pulkos stayed with the Pangos Pteron as long he stay less clumsy and more active like a warrior and survive. Sometimes, even the clumsy ones can be useful to their advantage but don't get to close when he's a little... ticked off. Torkure The Anthro-Mastodon is the top lieutenant of R.E.A.P.E.R. Torkure the Trembler was one of the elite warriors of the Almighty Empire who is known for defeating the rebel captain just in time for the City's first Almighty Mausoleum until several years later, the Almighty City was reduced to rubble and the Empire was collapsed. After the Almighty Empire has fallen, he wandered to the north of his own exodus until he encountered Rakor the Ravager and his barbarians and must proof himself to him if he's deemed worthy which he did, crushing his three warriors with two iron war clubs. Now as Rakor's right hand man, Torkure will crush anyone who dared to challenge him and his new tribe. Lieutenant Drazzub The Aviak-like Buzzard is one of two top lieutenants of General Yashar. Lieutenant Drazzub is a top spy and infiltrator of the Militant Army of Yashar Alliance. His accomplishments have pleased his general for yielding results from his mission, but he gets a little tensed by his rival, Lieutenant Nohtyp who is more cunning than him which it's pretty much to annoyance to him. Lieutenant Drazzub is also an expert of firearms and observation, monitoring his enemies’ movements outside of the base. Better watch out, agents. This buzzard bird has a watchful eye on you, no matter where you or how far he is. Lieutenant Nohtyp The Serpentfolk-like Python is one of two top lieutenants of General Yashar. Lieutenant Nohtyp is a cunning and deadly assassin and saboteur of the Militant Army of Yashar Alliance who loves expensive explosives and poisons his targets and non-targets alike, slowly them to death. His art of assassination left a mark knowing that his possible next target as a message and reported to his general for outstanding results and teases with his rival, Lieutenant Drazzub for his enjoyment of making him grumpy but he can get along with him. Taluk The Caribbean Lizardfolk is the top lieutenant of Chief Nasty Drazil. Taluk have served to his chieftain to keep him happy but he could not stand barely to his bad smell from his odor and carried out his task to hunt and track down The Latino Lizards but from island to island, he was foiled so many times and lost so many best warriors until he reached the Island of Giant Lizard Heads where he found the Mojonium and brought his chieftain and then face his enemies at last until it was stopped by the Mojonium and transported back to the Black Lagoon Lizard Island, lost his opportunity for face them in combat. Angered by his lost chance, Taluk will have revenge on The Latino Lizards and thank goodness that his chieftain’s bad smell is gone though his face looked pierced enough; He can live it with that. Parkoo the Wrathful Lizard The African Lizardfolk is the top lieutenant of Chief Harook the Terrible Lizard. Parkoo the Wrathful Lizard was an former member of the Rakuturo Tribe and the rebel of Horaktobo who is the brother of their leader during the civil war in Sun-Tri. Following his sister's apparent suicide, Parkoo was left the jungle alone and found a massive war camp and met Harook the Terrible Lizard. After he became his loyal champion and lieutenant, Parkoo will serve his chieftain and avenge his sister's death by hunt down and kill Kelpo Lucktail but the only problem is that he could not face and withstand against his 100,000 cousins. Gulvus The Aviak-like Vulture is one of three champions to King Vulgardo. Gulvus is known for slaying 800 soldiers and defeating the champions of the royal kingdom with his small shield and powerful hardened mace in cold blood. He is also the one who killed the royal prince in a fierce battle on the cliff and took the golden sword as his trophy and a weapon. Gruldor The Aviak-like Vulture is one of three champions to King Vulgardo. Gruldor is a big brute who have crushed the skulls of 10,000 royal soldiers and their generals with his big battle axes. He chopped their limbs and arms off, sharp enough into pieces and cut through wooden and stone barriers. Even his immense strength can pull the iron gates with his bare hands. Viltras The femme fatale Aviak-like Vulture is one of three champions to King Vulgardo. Viltras is sadistic and seductive warrior who is known for assassinating the king's brother, posing as a dancer and stabbed him to his heart. She murdered her way in or out for her assassinations while on the battlefield she led her men to victory with her aggressive approach, fighting in the name of their dead queen. She is also uses her witchcraft to fuel her rage and destruction upon her enemies. Be careful when you encounter her, agents. Stay alert. Rakgor The cunning smoothing black Wolfen is the top lieutenant of S.C.O.U.R.G.E (Scourgers for Counterintelligence Oblivious and United Radical Group of Evil). Rakgor is a freelancer with his excellent parkour skills who is wanted for dozens of break-ins, trespassing, and illegal entries into restricted areas. His extensive criminal records also show his involvement with the underground militia. Rakgor stole dozens of computer hard drives and sabotaged the authorities’ effort to stop the militia. But when the underground militia was dismantled by the special forces, Rakgor evaded his capture until he was picked up by the S.C.O.U.R.G.E helicopter. After escaping from the authorities, Rakgor accepted to join the Guerrilla Group for his useful skills while stretching out his legs and work for sports. Don't get intimidated by him, agents. He can knock you out with one kick so leave him to the Deadly Alliance. Sub-Factions: The Guerrilla Groups * Khrangistok Liberation Army of Wrath (K.L.A.W) * The Pangos Pterons * Ravager Extremist Army for Plunderers, Extortionists, and Radicals (R.E.A.P.E.R) * Dark Wing Blade Clan/The Harakat Network * Militant Army of Yashar Alliance (M.A.Y.A) * Scales and Claws Network * Scourgers for Counterintelligence Oblivions and United Radical Group of Evil (S.C.O.U.R.G.E) * Skull Dino Tribe/Black Dino Skull Galleries Cong-Flicters Banners.png|The Banners of Cong-Flicters K.L.A.W.png|Khrangistok Liberation Army of Wrath (The Main Force) The Pangos Pterons.png|The Pangos Pterons R.E.A.P.E.R.png|Ravager Extremist Army for Plunderers, Extortionists, and Radicals M.A.Y.A (Militia Army of Yashar Alliance).png|Militia Army of Yashar Alliance Dark Wing Blade (The Harakat Network).png|Dark Wing Blade (The Harakat Network) Scales and Claws Network.png|Scales and Claws Network S.C.O.U.R.G.E 1-2 Jalkar and his militia army.png|S.C.O.U.R.G.E - Jalkar and his militia army S.C.O.U.R.G.E 2-2 King Vulgardo and his Vultario barbarians.png|The Vultario Barbarians Skull Dino Tribe (Black Dino Skulls).png|Skull Dino Tribe (Black Dino Skulls) Tamaal Sheik Elikhan.png|Tamaal Sheikh Elikhan Category:Database Category:DA Villains Category:The Sanctuary of Evil